


We'll Be a Dream

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [26]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Gia is pleasantly surprised by Lucky's move.





	We'll Be a Dream

Lucky pulled away from her mouth, embarrassed by his impulsion and any assumption he had made about her feelings, “I’m sorry—”  
  
Her moist lips formed a small smile, her eyes sparkling with the dim hallway light, “Don’t apologize. It’s okay.”  
  
She didn’t say she wanted the kiss; she didn’t say she thought about him as much as he had fantasized about her since her return to town; she just excused him.  
  
Disappointed, Lucky tried to retreat, only to have her hand catch his; tilting her head with a flirtatious smile, she opened her apartment door and led him inside.


End file.
